I love the way you lie
by Ophelia Greengrass
Summary: Ella sabía que él la engañaba, que se burla en su cara, pero... ¿Como decirle que era un cabrón infiel? Él la trataba siempre con sumo cariño, tan atento y complaciente sin importar lo que ella hiciera. ¡Oh! Astoria adoraba como mentía su esposo, porque incluso ella le creía.


**Disclaimer: **Todo lo reconocible de Harry Potter es propiedad de_ J.K. Rowling_

**Y pues ando con el animo volátil hoy. **

**A decir verdad esto comenzó con la canción de Before he cheats by Carrie Underwood y terminó con Love the way you lie by Rihanna solo.**

**De alguna forma siento que se apaga a mis "raíces" como escritora de Drastoria, pero no a mi protesta actual de ir en contra del pensamiento general en el que el Matrimonio Malfoy es una farsa y wara wara sobre porque Draco devería de irse con otra y... ¡No! **

**Mi canon es que Draco es un hombre fiel y amoroso a su manera, por más posesivo, dominante, celoso y todo lo malo que pueda profesar en una relación, pero quiere demasiado a Astoria como para hacerla sufrir a propósito, sin embargo termino escribiendo cosas como esta porque de lo contrario solo escribiría Fluff/Waff o PWP. **

**Así que sin quitarles más tiempo, espero os guste.**

**Yo estoy cambio y fuera, que ya van a cerrar la librería. ¡De ante mano, gracias por leer! ^^**

* * *

**I love the way you Lie**

El susurrar del viento al entrar por la ventana causó que ella se despertara. Sus ojos verdes se abrieron con lentitud, tan solo para observar como el otro lado de la cama seguía vacío. Draco aun no había llegado y lo peor del caso es que a esas alturas ya no le parecía raro, aunque no por ello dejaba de ser doloroso. Con algo de pereza se levantó de la cama para poder ver bien el reloj en la pared. La manecilla grande marcaba un nueve romano y la pequeña estaba por tocar el cuatro. ¿En serio su esposo pensaba que ella era tonta? ¿Quién en su sano juicio trabajaba en el ministerio hasta las cuatro de la mañana? En todo caso si así era, ni siquiera debería de volver a la casa si en cuatro horas más le tocaba volver al trabajo.

—Deberías de quedarte allá, si tanto te gusta —masculló con recelo y resentimiento, negando con la cabeza.

Muy en el fondo se convencía de que él la quería a su manera, una muy retorcida, debía de aclarar. El problema era que con el pasar de los años su paciencia se iba acabando con aquellos jueguitos. Al principio, Draco era sumamente cariñoso y atento con ella, ni hablar de cuando estuvo embarazada de Scorpius, él era un verdadero amor y por eso ella dejaba pasar aquellos indicios de la triste realidad que se escondía en su matrimonio. Él la engañaba con otras mujeres y ella seguía sin comprender los motivos.

Se levantó de la cama pues ya no podía seguir durmiendo. Salió por el pasillo, llevando puesto tan solo su pijama de seda y su varita, ninguna bruja debía de andar desarmada ni en su propia casa. Con pasos lentos, casi arrastrando los pies sobre la pulida madera del piso, caminó rumbo al despacho de Draco. Una parte de ella añoraba que él se encontrara ahí, trabajando como tanto clamaba hacerlo. Quería verlo y que él le devolviera una sonrisa, que la arropara entre sus brazos y le pidiera perdón por hacerla dormir sola. Sin embargo, en cuanto abrió la puerta, Astoria confirmó lo que ya sabía de antemano. Ahí no estaba su esposo y posiblemente todavía tardaría un buen rato en llegar.

Entró al lugar, encendiendo la araña y la chimenea con un movimiento de muñeca. Con algo de suerte, si a su esposo se le antojaba volver mientras ella estuviera ahí, se daría una buena quemada en caso de que usara la red flu. No, no es que ella fuera mala, era solo que se estaba hartando. Draco nunca la trataba mal, era tan complaciente y cuidadoso con lo que hacía, que en realidad no había razones para quejarse. La infidelidad del hombre era tan sutil que ni siquiera tenía pruebas para echarle en cara, pero en el fondo no necesitaba ser muy lista para darse cuenta. Él aseguraba que la amaba, ¿entonces por qué le hacía eso?

Con otro movimiento de varita encendió el radio, cambiándole distraídamente de estación mientras se aproximaba al escritorio de su marido. Ahí había una enorme carpeta llena de pergaminos, el último proyecto de Draco con su manía de querer que restituyeran el beso de Dementor como pena máxima en Wizengamot. Dejó el radio sonando en una estación cualquiera y con curiosidad se puso a ver los papeles. Por sus delicadas manos pasaron cartas, evidencias, pasajes extraídos de la historia mágica, testimonios, incluso recortes de periódicos, tanto magos como muggles, éstos últimos haciendo alusión a algo llamado "la pena de muerte." Su esposo se había preparado bien para enfrentar al consejo y defender su punto de vista como Jefe de Seguridad Mágica. Claro, el rubio era excelente en todo lo que se proponía.

Astoria tomó la carpeta entre sus brazos y la abrazó contra sus pechos, evitando sollozar. Si tan solo él le dedicara el mismo tiempo que le dedicaba a los casos o si quiera a sus amentes. Le dolía tanto. Aunque su hermana asegurara que lo que importaba era la calidad del tiempo y que debía de hacerse a la idea de que Malfoy era un hombre ocupado, no podía evitar pensar lo insignificante que ella era en comparación con lo demás. Él dedicaba sus días a su trabajo, sus noches a sus amantes y para ella dejaba las sobras. Vale, cualquiera podía argumentar que eran unas buenas sobras, llenas de atenciones, regalos, mimos y todo lo que a ella se le antojara, pero no dejaban de ser sobras de su tiempo. Ella quedaba hasta el final de la lista de prioridades del rubio y saberlo resultaba dolorosamente cruel.

De repente, sumergida en su dolor, escuchó una canción que no identificaba, pero que inmediatamente llamó su atención. Volteó a ver al radio con un deje de reproche, como si alguien detrás de escena hubiera elegido justamente esa música para restregarle en la cara su situación actual. Pero aun cuando tenía el ceño fruncido, no hizo nada para cambiar de estación. Muy por el contrario, se quedó escuchando. Movía los labios en silencio, siguiendo la letra en compañía de la cantante, y muy a su pesar, permitió que las lagrimas resbalaran por sus mejillas.

Era la primera vez en años que lloraba a causa de Draco y pensar eso todavía la hacía sentir más deprimida. ¿Como se podía ser tan infeliz cuando se tenía todo lo necesario para no serlo? Cualquier bruja la envidiaría, incluyendo a las mujerzuelas con las que se acostaba su esposo, porque ellas daría mucho por ser la señora Malfoy, de eso podía estar segura. No obstante, ella daría más por ser una de ellas. Daría mucho por que Draco la tocara y la sedujera a ella como si fuera la primera vez, para luego dormir abrazados después de hacer el amor. ¡Oh! Ella daría tanto para que las cosas no fueran tan dolorosas. Poco a poco su tristeza iba mutando en rabia, pues entre más pensaba, más humillada se sentía por su marido. ¡A que grado la rebajaba! Haciéndola desear ser una cualquiera para así poder tener un poco más de su tiempo.

Apenas el último acorde de aquella canción sonó, Astoria apagó el radio y se quedó mirando el fuego de la chimenea arder, perdida en las llamas. Sus ojos dejaron de producir lagrimas y por un momento se sintió tan ajena de si situación. Desde que era muy pequeña se había hecho a la idea de que en su vida tendría un sin fin de posibilidades que le costarían un sin numero de tristezas. Lo había visto en su madre, lo había visto en Daphne y ahora lo entendía. Ser quien era le garantizaba sufrir, porque los hombres eran así y a ellas las educaban para ser felices, sin importar cuanto doliera.

—Solo te vas a quedar ahí, escuchándome llorar... Está bien, porque me gusta como duele —tarareó, rompiendo el silencio que se había formado.

Hipó a causa del llanto reprimido y un dejó que un pensamiento poco propio de ella le cruzara por la cabeza. En sus manos aun tenía los documentos del trabajo de su marido y sin pensarlo dos veces, se acercó a la chimenea para esparcirlos, en un arranque de profunda tristeza e indignación. Si Draco pensaba que podía hacer y deshacer a su gusto, sin sufrir consecuencias, ella le demostraría que no. De ser necesario le haría la vida miserable de ahí en adelante, hasta que le odiara y la dejara. Ella era demasiado cobarde para tomar esa decisión, pero si era él quien lo hacía, ahí estaba la excusa perfecta para morirse. Era mejor eso a seguir sufriendo por todo el amor que le profesaba aquel hombre que al mismo tiempo le enterraba puñaladas en la espalda.

La señora Malfoy observó como algunos pergaminos se comenzaban a quemar, hasta no dejar más que cenizas en la chimenea, mientras otros solo se encontraban tirados en el suelo, lejos del alcance de las llamas. Ella los hubiera recogido con gusto para también destruirlos, pues así sentía que se desbarataban los trozos de su corazón, pero el girar de la perilla de la puerta la alarmó. Escuchó como la puerta se abría y se quedó rígida al ser descubierta a mitad de su berrinche. Por unos instantes suplicó por que fuera su hijo quien se había levantado por alguna pesadilla o algo, pero los pasos firmes que escuchó le dejaron saber que no.

—¿Astoria? —llamó Draco, acercándose lo suficiente para contemplar lo que hacía su mujer—. No te encontré en la habitación y pensé... —murmuró tranquilo, hasta que notó como su trabajo de meses ardía mejor que la leña.

—Lo siento —murmuró la castaña, dejando de lado su postura de mujer fría y cruel. No tenía corazón, ni carácter, para actuar mal con Draco, no cuando lo amaba tanto pese a todo lo que él pudiera hacerle.

—¿Por qué lo hiciste, bonita? —preguntó sin perder la calma, colocando una de sus manos sobre el hombro de su esposa.

La susodicha respingó y se estremeció. ¿Por qué diantres seguía siendo tan lindo con ella? ¿Por qué no le gritaba o se enojaba por lo que acaba de hacer? Quería que Draco comenzara la pelea, quería poder defenderse y exponerse como la victima que era de aquella insana relación, pero el hombre era demasiado meticuloso como para dejar que aquello pasara. Muchas cosas tenían sentido ahora. Su esposo compensaba con acciones complacientes y cariñosas toda esa culpa que de seguro sentía por estarle siendo infiel. Pero si tanta culpa sentía, ¿por qué lo seguía haciendo?

Quería preguntarlo, escupir cada gota de veneno que se anidaba en sus ansias, pero tan solo se mordió la lengua y volteó a ver al hombre rubio con infinita culpa en aquellos ojos enrojecidos. Miró bien a su esposo, sus ojos como el acero le miraban inexpresivamente, su rostro era de incomprensión, pero tranquilidad, la barba de tres días y el cabello ligeramente largo le daba un toque desalineado que lo hacía lucir como si fuera el tipo más amable y comprensivo del Reino Unido. ¿Como acusarlo de ser un cabrón infiel? ¿Como podía hacer algo en contra de él si el remordimiento por quemar su trabajo ya la estaba carcomiendo.

—Perdoname —pidió con un marcado tono de suplica, lanzándose contra el pecho de él y aferrarse con fuerza a su cuello, para enseguida comenzar a llorar consentimientos. Aunque sería más justo decir que era una tormenta de sentimientos contradictorios que chocaban entre si y la hacían sentir más miserable de lo que ya era.

Draco suspiró resignado y cerró los ojos, mientras abrazaba a su esposa. Le acarició confortantemente la espalda a su mujer, dejándola desahogarse todo lo que quisiera, sin decir una palabra más al respecto. Ella sabía que no tenía cara para hacerlo y no lo haría. Cualquier otra mujer se hubiera maravillado ante el descubrimiento de que podía hacer lo que quisiera sin que su esposo se quejara, pero Astoria con su forma de ser y forma de ver la vida, tan solo se hundía más en un pantano lleno de lagrimas y decepción.

El rubio, como decía la canción, tan solo estaba ahí contemplando su sufrimiento. Pasaron unos minutos hasta que finalmente ella se cansó. Sin más fuerzas para seguir llorando, se quedó quieta, respirando por la boca y con los ojos cerrados. Durante un segundo pensó que se caería porque el agarre de los brazos no le daba para más, pero el actual patriarca de los Malfoy fue más rápido que la fuerza de gravedad.

—Tranquila, te tengo —dijo suavemente, abrazándola bien contra él y besandole la mejilla en el proceso—. No te preocupes por los papeles —le susurró al oído, mientras la levantaba en brazos y salía del despacho—. Trabajaré un poco más la semana que viene, pero todo está bien, amor —le aseguró y ella tan solo asintió con la cabeza ante la declaración—. Vamos a dormir —puntualizó el hombre.

"_Me me encanta como mientes"_ pensó Astoria, mirándole de reojo mientras él la llevaba carga a la habitación que compartían desde hacía siete años. Esa facilidad que tenía Draco para hacer que todo se viera bien desde su perspectiva. Él le podría asegurar que Merlín había sido en realidad un muggle mal de la cabeza o que el ministro era un vampiro y ella le creería sin poner en duda su palabra, pese a que esas cosas no tuvieran ningún sentido. No era ciega, podía ver su propia locura, la forma insana en la que amaba a ese hombre, pero las cosas no iban a cambiar, ella lo sabía, lo aceptaba y de hecho, así lo quería. Si, dolía como los mil demonios y una parte de ella se iba envenenando muy lentamente, pero al mismo tiempo le gustaba lo que tenía. Sobre todo, le gustaba lo bien que Draco Malfoy mentía. Si silenciaba esa parte lógica de su cerebro, se podía creer fácilmente que su esposo solo la amaba y le hacía el amor a ella.

* * *

**¿Entonces? ¿Demandas? ¿Maldiciones? ¿Algo?**

**Cualquier cosa que me quieran decir o incluso pedir, no duden en hacerlo ^^**

**Pasen un muy buen día y les mandos mis mejores deseos.**

**¡Nos leemos pronto! ¡Y Gracias por leer!**

**-Ophe.**


End file.
